Life of Foxy
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: What happens when Foxy gets a narrator, and how do they get along? Worse then you might think! Read to find out how awful this story is... and why I haven't uploaded anything recently. I don't own the mentioned Lightning and Fillmore, only Foxy, the mentioned children, and the narrator, along with the idea. Rated for Foxy's mouth. XD


_This is the tale of Foxy, or at least a current recollection of what she's gotten herself into lately. You'll be happy to know that_-

"Hey, what's the big idea? You make it sound like I've been in trouble! Again!"

_I'm sorry, it was just the way I phrase things. I like to sound somewhat proper when telling a tale._

"Yeah, well how about less introduction and more telling of the actual story? Nobody cares about some nameless narrator, they only care about me getting in trouble. Again."

_I honestly didn't mean it like that, Foxy. I'm sorry if it offended you. But yes, we really should get on with the story._

"Hmmph. About time."

_It was a bright morning in Radiator Springs as Foxy the human arose from her beanbag chair in her significant other's home, yawning once before_-

"Seriously? I got up on a nice morning in my hometown, in my boyfriend Fillmore's dome. It's a whole heck of a lot easier then your way."

_Why can't you just behave, like a proper human?_

"Because I'm not a 'proper human'. I'm Foxy, and if you don't like it, go find somebody else to bother and 'narrate'."

_Oh, very well. I suppose I can't assume too much of you. After all, you live to have fun, and go on adventures, and such silly things. Reality is much more mundane, and calming._

"That translates to 'boring'! All the 'silly things' are lots of fun!"

_Yes, I expected you to say that. Now, may we move along with the story, if you please? After all, the only one holding us back is you._

"Sure, go ahead. But if you say something and I don't like it, I'm not gonna hesitate to let you know about it."

_I'll keep that in mind. To get back to the tale, Foxy stretched for several minutes before stepping across the avocado-green shag rug that belonged to her *ahem* boyfriend, and heading out the doorway. The beads on the curtain hung there parted around her, but she was used to the feeling of them, so it didn't bother her in the slightest. She made her way out of the overgrown yard, and_-

"It's not overgrown! If it were overgrown, it would be a complete jungle in here!"

_Yes, of course. My apologies, Foxy. As I was narrating, Foxy stepped onto the side of the road, and walked towards the local fueling station, where her other acquaintances were gathered around, chatting whilst drinking their morning fuel. She greeted the others warmly and with a smile, then sat down at her significant other's side, as she normally did. The owner of the fueling station, Flo, dropped Foxy's coffee off in front of her, one of many to come._

"Hey, lay off. I like coffee!"

"Foxy, who are ya talkin' to?"

"I've apparently got a 'narrator' who's saying everything I do. To be honest, they're a real pain in the ass."

_Such language!_

"Yeah, well get used to it. I curse worse then a sailor."

_May I continue?_

"Sure. I'll be drinking my coffee, if you want to comment on that, too."

_This is never going to get us anywhere. I honestly don't understand why you just can't stop butting into the story, Foxy._

"Sorry, I didn't realize that this story was supposed to not have any talking from the main character in it."

"What're you goin' on about?"

"The narrator person, thing. They're basically telling me to shut up so they can tell my story."

"That makes no sense."

"Thank you, Lightning. You see? You should listen to me more."

_Oh, for the love of… may we please get on with this? I would like to let your audience know what you've been doing with yourself lately._

"Don't count on me keeping my mouth shut. That's nearly impossible."

_Yes, I can tell. Back to the story. She sat sipping her coffee in a rare silence, calmly gazing around at the others that were gathered. She didn't bother to make a list of things to do in her head, because she preferred to live in the moment. Just as she finished with her caffeinated beverage, the local group of children wandered over to the station, wanting to know if she wanted to engage in frivolous activities._

"Oh, just say that they wanted to know if I wanted to play. No need for this 'frivolous activities' crap."

_How are you and I even from the same mind? We are complete and utter opposites of each other._

"You've got that right!"

_I suppose you don't want your fans to know about what you've been up to, then?_

"Nope."

_I'm afraid that you have no say in the matter as long as I'm here._

"Oh, bugger off then."

_You really must change your language. It isn't very ladylike to be saying such things._

"And so I say it again. Bugger off. You're being annoying, and a waste of my time."

_Why I never_-

"Why you never what?"

_You want to tell you're own story then? Fine! I am hereby resigning my position!_

"So, you decided that you can't put up with me, and you quit?"

"Your narrator-thing quit?"

"I haven't heard from them since then, so I think so."

"That's a record, Foxy."

"Yep. I guess that since my narrator just up and left, we should end it here. To all my adoring fans, goodbye! And you'll find out what other adventures I'm on in actual stories!"

**Okay, first off... this is an extremely weird one because it's been sitting around in my notebook as no more then an idea. I finally decided to type it, and of course at twelve thirty(the one closest to midnight). I know it's one of the stupidest things I've ever written, but I just thought it sounded kinda funny when I read through it. If you don't like it, I'm not going to be surprised, Liz**

**P.S. The reason I haven't uploaded anything else is because I'm 'on vacation', even though I didn't go on the cruise. i'm planning on relaxing the entire week, but I had to write something to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about you wonderful people. I've been busier then you might think, even though I'm on vacation. When I 'get back', there's going to be lots of things to upload, lots of messages to answer, and lots of things to catch up on. :) **

**P.P.S. Yes, I did get the name of the title from 'Life of Pi'. I couldn't think of anything else to call it, but I've never seen the movie. Go figure. **


End file.
